


Swapped

by GemmaRose



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Background Relationships, Brainstorm Related Shenanigans, Conjunx Endura, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Size Difference, Transformers Spark Bonds, chromedome/rewind and megatron/minimus/rodimus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: The one good thing about this, Cyclonus thinks, is that Tailgate is so clearly happy. For that, he will keep his irritation to himself.
Relationships: Cyclonus/Tailgate (Transformers)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Swapped

It was, as so many Incidents on the Lost Light tended to be, Brainstorm's fault. "Two deca-cycles." he'd promised. "Two deca-cycles and I'll have it fixed."

Two mega-cycles in and Cyclonus was already impatient to be returned to normal. Brainstorm had said some slag about needing to take his time, that the sparkbond-induced nature of their transformations necessitated extra steps to ensure proper reversal, but still. Two deca-cycles seemed an awfully long time to spent stuck at this size.

"How do you get anything done?" he asked, wings twitching as Tailgate caught him around the waist and lifted him up onto a barstool. Tailgate, who now stood easily three times his height, a clean reversal of the usual difference between them.

"I guess I'm just used to it." his conjunx shrugged, a wave of white plating across broad shoulders.

“Well, here’s hoping Stormy gets it reversed before the rest of us have to get used to this.” Swerve chimed in, already sliding Cyclonus a cube. “No offense, Tailgate, but I miss being taller than you already.”

“None taken.” Tailgate chuckled, the light behind his visor squinting in a smile. “Being big is so _weird_.”

Cyclonus kept his remark about the inconvenience of his own now-diminutive stature to himself. Tailgate and Swerve both knew far better than he the challenges of living in a world not designed to their scale.

“It’s not all bad, though.” Tailgate mused as Swerve mixed his drink, the engex fizzing electric blue.

“Yeah, you can reach the high shelves on your own now.” Swerve scoffed.

“Well, not just that.” Cyclonus’s plating prickled as his conjunx’s gaze slid over to him, his whole field radiating affection. “Now Cyclonus can’t get away when I want to hug him.”

“You say that like I normally resist.” he huffed, wings flicking in agitation.

“You kinda do sometimes.” Tailgate shrugged, accepting his drink and stirring the curly straw in it to make the flakes of gold and oxidized copper suspended in it swirl and shimmer. “Not with like, normal hugs and stuff, but...” he trailed off, and Cyclonus felt his faceplates warm slightly.

“Ah. You do have a point there.” he conceded, turning his attention back to his drink. From time to time, when they were alone, Tailgate would insist on showering Cyclonus with adoration. His conjunx’s tactile displays of affection were one thing, a quick squeeze of his hand, a zap of static from Tailgate’s mask to whichever bit of his armour was nearest, a tight hug when they sat together. It was a simple thing to accept, especially he’d had plenty of time to acclimate himself to the idea of it. In private though, Tailgate was far more... _intense_. He settled himself in Cyclonus’s lap and scattered sparks of static across Cyclonus’s chestplate like little stars, interspersing them with praises.

Cyclonus was loathe to admit it, even in the privacy of his own processor, but he’d promised Rung that he would try to be more honest with himself and, well... every time Tailgate initiated that, he did his utmost to distract his conjunx with activities that involved far less talking. But as Tailgate had just pointed out, since the latest Brainstorm Incident™ had reversed their usual size difference, Cyclonus wouldn’t be able to so easily pin his conjunx and distract him. He sipped at his drink as Tailgate waved Rewind and Chromedome over, the cassette-sized Chromedome seated on his oversized conjunx’s shoulder and practically radiating happiness.

Well, at least one of them was enjoying being a minibot.

The evening passed quickly, and it felt like no time at all before they were back in their habsuite, Tailgate zapping his cheek so many times in quick succession the derma there tingled. “Sorry we were out so long.” he murmured, nuzzling the sturdy armour over Cyclonus’s audial.

“It’s alright.” he soothed his sparkmate automatically, twisting to rest his forehelm against Tailgate’s. “I treasure every cycle we have together.”

“Sap.” Tailgate giggled, tilting his helm just slightly to tap his mask against Cyclonus’s nasal ridge, a spark jumping between them. “I love you.”

“And I, you.” Cyclonus smiled, lifting his arms to wrap around Tailgate’s neck. He leaned into Tailgate’s frame as his conjunx crossed their room to the berth, savoring the warmth radiating from his smooth white plating. A warmth he’d nearly lost, twice. He let himself lay limp on the berth, when Tailgate lowered him to it, and sunk his claws into his conjunx’s clavicle seam to pull him down for a gentle kiss.

“I love you.” Tailgate whispered, moving down to sprinkle sparks along the column of Cyclonus’s throat like stars in the sky. “I love you so much, Cyclonus.”

Cyclonus’s spark wrenched in its casing, a helpless little sound spilling from his vocaliser at the sheer weight of Tailgate’s affection. Their fields meshed seamlessly, reflexively, and Cyclonus pressed closer to his conjunx as Tailgate kissed down towards his spark. “Even this small, you’re so _strong_.” Tailgate murmured, nuzzling at the center of his chestplate. Cyclonus declined a request to part his armour. Tailgate’s spark matched his in power output at their usual sizes, but with Tailgate now so much bigger... while he was _very_ interested in knowing what that would feel like, he didn’t particularly want to have Ratchet on their case for irresponsible interfacing. Rodimus, Magnus, and Megatron had been very publicly berated the other mega-cycle, and if the Captains were not immune then none of them were.

“You are stronger.” he murmured, stroking the back of Tailgate’s helm.

“Maybe a little.” Tailgate giggled, and pressed another kiss to Cyclonus’s chestplate. “But you’re prettier, and smarter, and you can fight so much better than me.” he affected a besotted sigh, field pulsing with affection so thick a lesser mech would’ve choked on it. “How did I ever get lucky enough to have a mech like you as my conjunx?”

“An extradimensional being thought you had to live to destroy an interdimensionally misplaced Cybertron.” he answered drily, and Tailgate giggled, nuzzling over his spark.

“But really.” Tailgate murmured once his laughter had calmed, resting his chin on Cyclonus’s chest, the light of his visor so vibrantly blue Cyclonus could look nowhere else. “I’m so glad we’re together, Cyclonus.”

“As am I.” he traced his thumb along the junction of Tailgate’s mask and visor, calming slightly as the light behind that visor dimmed, Tailgate’s engine settling into a contented purr. Far too often, Tailgate would claim that he did not deserve Cyclonus. That Cyclonus was too beautiful, too brave for a mech like him. Cyclonus wished that he knew better how to refute him, how to explain what was so very clear in his spark, that if either of them was unworthy of the other’s affections it was him.

But until he knew how to explain that in such a way Tailgate would listen, he would simply keep that knowledge to himself. And possibly Rung.

**Author's Note:**

> Chromedome and Rewind are both _loving_ this whole size swap thing, honestly. Rodimus is also greatly enjoying being Megatron-sized, while Megatron is stuck at Minimus size (Mims is taking this whole scenario very well, he's used to being odd sizes)
> 
> Apologies to any not-logged-in readers, but due to an ex who refuses to leave me alone I have had to disable anon comments. Kudos are still open though, and if you want to scream (or would like me to write a fic for you) come check me out on Pillowfort! No account required to get my discord, and I'm always happy to chat. [[Link](https://www.pillowfort.social/GemmaRose)]


End file.
